Pilot
“Pilot” is the first installment and series premiere of G-Force. Synopsis A team of G.D.F. soldiers, including elite soldier Ken Sakimori, is sent on a rescue and recovery mission to Tokyo, devastated by a natural disaster of some kind. There, Sakimori learns the true nature of the disaster, caused by a giant irradiated dinosaur awoken by a G.D.F. deep-sea expedition. Summary Act One An eco-terrorist group called the Children of Mothra issues a recorded threat to Global Defense Force, trying to force them to stand down and make way for their coming movement to protect the Earth from humanity. Seemingly spooked by the sight of yellowcake uranium, Commander Nicholas Frye calls together a strike force to track down the organization’s hideout and take them down. He puts elite soldier Ken Sakimori in charge of the mission, who was trained by the G.D.F. since he was a child. They track the Children’s hideout to Japan, where they arrest the remaining group members. One of them confesses to a weapon that their leader, Dr. Chujo, has created to bring about the “wrath of Mothra” on the people who committed sins against Her. Basing their claims on the novel The Luminous Fairies and Mothra, the leaders believes that Mothra will destroy them all if they don’t appease Her. Sakimori and his team locate and take down Chujo and manage to deactivate the weapon. They learn that Chujo was deranged and the ‘weapon’ was full of insect pollen, not yellowcake uranium as they were led to believe. A few days later, the Commander consults Dr. Ishiro Yamane, scholar of biology, archeology and paleontology, in the middle of his lecture. Frye tells him that his former colleague, Chujo, was captured. Yamane is glad, as Chujo was a danger to both himself and others. Frye then tells Yamane about a prehistoric artifact that scientists found on the newly discovered Ohto Island in the Ogasawara archipelago. When Yamane asked why his scouts were scouring the island, the Commander doesn’t respond. Yamane identifies the artifact as a trilobite, but much larger than its natural size. The trilobite shows signs of radioactivity, which intrigues the Commander. He leaves to check on one of his side projects, but tells Yamane to study the specimen. In the G.D.F. headquarters in Washington, Sakimori is engaged in intensive training in the G.D.F. practice rooms, where he is met by his comrade and close friend Felicity Kato, who just received her G.D.F. pilot’s permit. She reminds Sakimori that if he got on the G.D.F.’s “special program”, he wouldn’t have to train so much. Sakimori acknowledges this, but believes that he doesn’t need the strength enhancers that they give the other elite soldiers and he’d prefer to work his way up naturally, which Felicity admires. They go to the staff cafeteria, talking about their latest mission sand the things that Sakimori learned about the Children of Mothra cult and what happened to Dr. Chujo. The group worships a deity called Mothra that they depict as a giant moth. Dr. Chujo went to the island where she was rumored to live in 1961, supposedly found nothing, but came back and started raving about her. He founded the cult and became its spiritual leader for over fifty years. Felicity is quick to dismiss the existence of ‘giant monsters’, believing the Earth Union to be the only monsters worth caring about, seeing as the council approves everything that the G.D.F. and the other governing subdivisions do. Commander Frye goes to the main headquarters of Buck Robotics Intelligence, a weapons-development corporation funded by the G.D.F. and run by James Buck, the egotistical CEO who inherited the company from his deceased father. The Commander walks in on Buck and his girlfriend (and Chief Operations Officer) Erika Shiragami engaged in foreplay in his office. Buck brushes this off and asks the Commander what he wants. Frye asks for an update on their side project; a nuclear deterrent meant as a last resort offensive against their major enemies. However, the ban on weaponized nuclear energy has made production difficult and secretive. Buck asks him if ‘his people’ scoped out Ohto Island as a potential testing ground, which they did in addition to forcing the villagers who lived there to relocate. However, Frye informs him that there may already be radioactivity there, proven by the trilobite. This intrigues Buck and he suggests sending a G.D.F. exploration team with B.R.I. equipment to investigate the waters surrounding the island to try and locate the source of the radioactivity. Frye concurs and leaves Buck to finish his work. He calls Erika back to him, but she appears exasperated by him and all of the under-the-table projects he’s been doing with Frye. Buck disregards her concerns. Act Two Sakimori and Felicity learn from a colleague that G.D.F. scientists looked at the contents of Chujo’s ‘bomb’ and discovered traces of radioactive material in the pollen. This intrigues Sakimori, as he recalls that the Earth Union banned the use of all radioactive and nuclear materials after the 1954 incident that destroyed half of Tokyo, Japan. The incident was caused by the mad Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, who planted a nuclear device in the city as an anarchistic message to the government of Japan in response to the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and their failure to act upon them. This resulted in his colleague Dr. Kyohei Yamane and the founding members of the G.D.F. taking him down and placing him in federal prison for the rest of his life. Sakimori is curious as to where Chujo got radioactive material from, as it is no longer being produced and the rest has been locked away in Yucca Mountain in Nevada. Felicity tries to convince him to leave it alone, but he is too stubborn to listen to her. The Commander is sent to speak to the Secretary-General of the Earth Union, who is concerned about the terrorist groups that have begun trying to oppose the G.D.F., first the Red Bamboo and then the Children of Mothra. The Commander assures him that B.R.I. is working on a weapon that will fend off any terrorist groups. They are about to test it in the Ogasawara Islands, but Daigo warns him that no weapons or actions may be taken without the Earth Union’s approval, which irritates Frye. He tells Daigo that the G.D.F. must be allowed to do their jobs, but after the 1954 Incident, Daigo doesn’t trust any offensive action without council approval. Buck receives a visit from Akiro Makino, a businessman and one of B.R.I.’s wealthiest investors. He is concerned for the prosperity of the company and the money he’s making back as an investor. Buck assures him that the G.D.F. is still paying them well for weapons production, but he cannot share the wealth he is making from the under-the-table deals he makes with Frye because they are unauthorized. Makino gives Buck a warning that if his endeavors do not succeed in benefiting them both, he will do all in his power to shut down the company. Erika believes that they shouldn’t have gone into business with Makino, but Buck knows that gaining investors for the kind of work that they do was not an easy feat, especially investors who won’t poke their noses in everything they do. Sakimori goes to one of his mentors, Professor Jun Otonashi, asking him about the nature of radioactive materials. Otonashi tells him that while nuclear radiation is not being produced anymore, there are many kinds of natural radiations that exist in the world, such as the radioactive isotopes that fuel the Earth’s core. Sakimori asks if anyone could harness that radiation, but Otonashi doubts it. Though just because human beings cannot weaponize it doesn’t mean that it is not dangerous. Act Three Using B.R.I. exploration equipment, a group of G.D.F. scouts perform an underwater sweep of Ohto Island the next day, despite the displaced villagers trying to convince them not to for unknown reasons. The scouting vessels go beneath the island and their Geiger counters quickly go haywire, detecting a great deal of radiation underwater. They scan the depths beneath the island, somehow triggering massive seismic activity that shakes both the island and the area surrounding it. The seismic waves intensify for a few minutes, and then seemingly fade away. However, the G.D.F. seismographs detect that these waves are somehow moving quickly beneath the ocean, heading towards the mainland. As if they are alive and sentient Dr. Yamane continues to study the trilobite given to him by Frye, discovering that the radiation that affected the trilobite was not nuclear in nature. It contains radionuclides, found naturally on the Earth. However, there is no way that the trilobite could’ve been radiated, as it was found on the island, not underwater where the radiation could’ve leaked, unless something carried the radiation over onto the island and caused it to spread. This thought causes Yamane a great deal of stress, as he realizes what could be responsible for it. He goes through his notes frantically, convincing himself that “It is dead”. In Tokyo, a massive tsunami floods in from Tokyo Bay and hits the city, causing massive damages. The massive seismic waves from Ohto hit the city shortly after the tsunami, causing what appears to be a small earthquake. However the seismic waves become smaller after the earthquake dies down. With limited visuals in the city, the G.D.F. can only detect small seismic waves that start occurring periodically in Tokyo. The waves follow a pattern of one after the other, behaving almost like footsteps. The Commander calls together a response team, which Sakimori volunteers for. He explains to the team that half of Tokyo had been devastated by a natural disaster and a rescue and recovery team has been called for by the government to recover survivors. The Commander tells the team to bring the survivors to the extraction point, and then get out of the city. They are not to abstain from the mission and anything they see in the city is to remain confidential and not be spoken about. Act Four The extraction team is brought into Tokyo Bay by boat, while the rescue team is brought into the city via halo jump. Sakimori drops in with the rest of the team onto the roof of skyscrapers, where they fire flares into the air to signal any survivors in the city to rendezvous in front of the buildings. The other team members go to the ground levels to gather survivors, but Sakimori stays on the rooftop, looking over the ruined city and wondering what could’ve happened. The survivors all arrive at the rendezvous points, all of them panicked and repeating the same word; “''Gojira”. They start directing them towards the Bay, when they are suddenly silenced by a rumbling sound. The sound comes from the massive footsteps of a towering monster resembling a bipedal dinosaur. It steps around the crumbling buildings, its tail causing them to collapse, almost unintentionally. Act Five The team starts firing on the monster with their machine guns, but it doesn’t even react to their gunfire. It keeps walking forward and the soldiers need to draw it away from the civilians. Sakimori gets the idea to shoot it in the eye with a flare from the rooftop, which succeeds. The monster turns its attention to the soldiers as the rescue team leads the civilians to safety. They mount RPGs on the rooftops and start firing them at the monster, but it doesn’t seem fazed and easily destroys their footing and kills most of them. Sakimori grabs an RPG mount from the rooftop and manages to leap to safety before the building collapses. He aims the RPG at the angry monster, but instead fires at the collapsing Tokyo Tower, causing it collapse and fall on top of the monster, forcing it down onto the ground. Relieved, Sakimori signals a G.D.F. helicopter to pick him up. However, the monster quickly recovers from the attack and strikes down the helicopter. Its eyes meet Sakimori’s and it lets out an ear-shattering roar. However, Sakimori stands his ground and does not back away. Instead of attacking him, the monster turns and returns to the ocean by the Bay, completely bypassing the extraction boats. Felicity pilots a helicopter to come pick Sakimori up, while he is lost in thought after his encounter with the monster. The Commander orders Felicity via radio to bring Sakimori to him to answer for his actions. Cast Starring * Ken Sakimori * Commander Nicholas Frye * James Buck * Felicity Kato * Erika Shiragami Kaiju * Godzilla Guest Starring * Dr. Ishiro Yamane * Shinichi Chujo * Secretary-General Nataro Daigo * Akiro Makino * Professor Jun Otonashi * Private Douglas Gordon Co-Starring * Daisuke Serizawa * Dr. Kyohei Yamane * Emiko Yamane * Dr. Harada First Appearances * Godzilla Trivia * Ken Sakimori’s name is based on Hikaru Sakimori, the secret identity of the titular hero in Toho’s 1973 TV series ''Zone Fighter, and his family. * Commander Nicholas Frye’s name is a reference to the names of two American Toho actors, Nick Adams and Don Frye. * Erika Shiragami is the name of a main character from the 1989 Toho film Godzilla vs. Biollante, in which Erika dies and becomes the monster Biollante after her father experimented with her DNA. * Dr. Ishiro Yamane’s character is based on the Toho character Dr. Kyohei Yamane, a paleontologist from the first Godzilla film Gojira who is the former’s grandfather in G-Force. His first name, Ishiro, comes from the film’s director, Ishiro Honda. * Akira Takarada reprises his role from the 2004 film Godzilla Final Wars as Secretary-General of the United Nations. * Professor Jun Otonashi’s surname comes from the female character Miyuki Otonashi from Godzilla Final Wars, suggesting a relation between the two. * Shinichi Chujo is a character who appeared in the 1961 Toho film Mothra ''and the 2003 film ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Douglas Gordon is a character who appeared in Godzilla Final Wars ''as a military captain. * Ohto Island is based on Odo Island from the 1954 film ''Gojira where Godzilla was first spotted. * The battle in Tokyo with flares resembles Godzilla’s first appearance in the 2014 film Godzilla ''that took placed in Honolulu. * The Ogasawara Islands are where Monster Island is located in the Heisei ''Godzilla films. Category:Episodes Category:Season One